The Adventures of Doctor, Rose, and Joker
by WolfFreak
Summary: Well this is something that just seem funny and well if you can see I like the dark Knight and Doctor who so in joy this Awesome story
1. The Adventure of Chaos

Adventures of Doctor, Rose, Joker

*Stupid thyme song goes off *

Rose: Hullo there

Doctor: Oh yes and this is just a random show for some random people.

Keven: Like me

Joker: Yes yes and a show were no one dies * pulls out gun and shoots Alfred*

*Alfred cries out in pain*

Doctor: Well actually Yes you can kill people.

Joker: *licks his lips and puts away his gun* Well we need to put some entertainment in there lives Doc.

Martha: We are in the TARDIS right now

Bruce: It's cozy

Doctor: Yes it is and we need to know were to go * looks at watch* like now

Rose: Let's go to Disneyland

Bruce: I second that

Joker: Well Doc If you want my opinion we should go and rob a bank.

Doctor: No and no

Martha: We can go to Oklahoma

*crickets*

Rose: Let's leave her in the next place we visit

Joker: I've got a few ideas to put her out of her misery

Martha: Hey I am right her!

Doctor: Can we just pick a place!!

Keven: Lets leave Martha at Texas

Bruce: I agree!!

Martha: If you leave me somewhere. Leave me in Oklahoma.

Doctor: OK!! I'll pick the place. *Starters pushing buttons*

Joker: Glad you see it my way.

Doctor: We are not robbing a bank!!

Bruce: Hey I want to.

Rose: I thought you were a good guy.

Bruce: Well sometimes we need to put are self in other peoples shoes.

Joker: You see Doc we all need to rob a bank

Doctor: No! We are going to London.

Rose: Oh yeah! lets go to somewhere we've been so many times.

Bruce: I haven't been to London.

Joker: Who cares!

Keven: I Do!!!

Doctor: Do you have any better ideas

Joker: Yes I do

Doctor: OK maybe we should ask the people

Rose: That's a good idea

Joker: OK Lady's and gentle man. Well you find a place for these losers to go

Bruce: Like Texas

*Camera cuts off*


	2. Hide and go seek

Doctor: I think it's going to rain

Joker: Rain in Spain it doesn't hurt anyone

Martha: But we aren't in Spain. Were in London 2098.

Rose: Martha it was just a comment

Cameraman: Um we're rolling

Doctor: Hullo there for another episode

Joker: A episode were you can eat fish sticks and not care that people  
are watching you

Rose: As you can see we are in London in 2098

Joker: And we are going to rob.... I mean get some money out of the  
bank.

Doctor: No we are not. For the last time!

Alfred : Please do not argue Master Joker

Joker: Oh come on! I didn't mean to shoot you the other day.

Alfred: Save your breath.

*Joker rolls eyes*

Bruce: Today we are going to play hide and go seek

Everyone except Keven: 123 not it!

Keven: What?! You mean I have to count!

Doctor: Yes in fact you do. To 125

*Everyone goes and hides. Camera cuts off *

*Camera comes back on*

Keven: 123,124,125. Here I come! Martha I see you hiding right be hind  
that mail box!

Martha: I thought you couldn't see me.

Keven: Yeah I can. It's a small mail box and your-

Martha: OK! and I'm not that fat.

Keven: Where are the others?

Martha: One was-

Bruce: Oh yeah! Ratting me out!

Martha: I-I was going to say Rose

Bruce: Oh

Keven: So were is Rose?

Martha: Right behind you.

Rose: Thank you Martha!

Martha: Your welcome.

Keven: So all we need now is the Doctor, Joker, and Alfred.

Rose: Yap just those three.

Bob: Wait! What about me?

Keven: I don't even know you!

Bob: Oh yeah! That's right!

Rose: Wait! You sound familiar? Joker is that you?

Bob: Fine you caught me.

*Bob pulls off the mask and is now Joker *

Keven: Hay can I have the mask.

Joker: No! I'm not that crazy. Plus I need it to rob a girl named  
Olivia tonight. ( Evil Grin)

Rose: Hey is that Alfred up there on that building?

Martha: I think it is.

Joker: Jump you idiot! Jump!

Bruce: Yeah! Jump!

*Alfred jumps *

Bruce: I wasn't serious

Joker: I was

Rose: Alfred's flying?!

Bruce: He never told me he could fly?!?!

Joker: Oh I forgot to min-chin that the doctors from the hospital put  
something in him that could make him fly.

Doctor: Well they told me he could only fly for a short time.

Rose: When did you get here?

Doctor: Oh me? I was in the Mail box. Nasty place there if I don't say  
so my self.

Keven: Now Alfred is falling! Should we do something?

Joker: Na! He's only going to hit the huge trash can.

Bruce: Who's up for a Banana Spilt?

Everyone: Yay!!

Bruce: In Texas?

* Camera cuts off then back on*

Bob: See now I'm stealing Olivia's electric guitar and I took everything  
in her fridge  
So now I'm set to take her TV.

* Camera cuts off Again*


	3. Small in Large New York

Martha:I don't think your suppose to be messing with the TARDIS Joker.

Joker: What the Doc doesn't know won't hurt him.

*Joker nodes at the camera*

Joker: Well hello to the people who are still watching this  
reticules show. Today the Doc is letting me fly the TARDIS.

Martha: No he's not!

Joker: Quiet! Now as you know that we were in London. Well today we  
are going to the Bank of America.

* Others enter the room eating ice cream*

Joker: Wh-why are you guys back so early?

Bruce: Well you should ask Rose why we are back?

*Joker gives Rose a stupid look*

Rose: See a spelt ice cream on the shirt you just got me. By the way  
were do you get a shirt that says " I'm not short I'm fun size" ?

Joker: Oh! I um found it in a um junkyard. But I did wash it before I  
gave it to you.

Rose: That's good to know.

Doctor: So were are we going today? And don't say bank Joker.

Martha: Let's go to New York

Bruce: They better have a place to go use the restroom

Doctor: All right! Next stop New York.

* Martha looks at Joker*

Joker: What? Do I have something on my face?

Martha: What buttons did you push on the TARDIS?

Joker: Why so serious? * Gives Martha a puzzled face*

Doctor: Here we go 2009 New York.

* TARDIS shacks *

Alfred: After you Master Bruce.

Bruce: Sweet! I get to go first!

*Bruce opens the door*

Martha: So what part of New York did we land in?

Bruce: Holy computer systems! I'm small! The restrooms at McDonald's has  
to be as huge as my house!

Huge person near by: Do you hear something?

Doctor: Um I think I might have made a miss-take.

Martha: You didn't make a miss-take the Joker did!

Joker: Why I never-

Doctor: Joker!

Joker: Well this would have never happen if you just take me to the bank.

Doctor: I now have to fix what you just did. You could of turned off  
the sun you twit!

Bruce: Who cares! I can go date Barbie dolls now

Rose: Your creeping me out.

Keven: Actually. That's not a bad idea

Doctor: Well I guess we could have some fun being small

Ross: Your kidding me right?

Doctor: Nope. Not kidding.

Alfred: Its suicide if it go out there. People well swish me!

Doctor: That's true. Let's go and explore.

* All step outside the TARDIS*

Joker: Ha! Bank of America! Right there!

Rose: How can you rob it? Your small!

Joker: Just watch beautiful.

*Joker walks off*

Alfred: I'd Like to see him try!

Bruce: Hey! Get me money to buy a Barbie doll

Rose: Again your creeping me out!

Doctor: Come on! I know a sweet candy store just around the block

Bruce: They better have cup cakes!

Alfred: So do I Master Bruce. So-do-I.

*later At The Candy Store*

Bruce: Whats a candy store with out any cup cakes?!

Rose: You could all ways go to the bakery.

Doctor: And besides this place has gum balls!

Martha: So that's why you wanted to come here! Just to have gum balls.

Doctor: Yap! That's me! Wanting gum balls.

Rose: You should try the Carmel apples.

Bruce: Oh yeah! They have Carmel apples but no cup cakes.

Martha: Unbelievable!

Bruce: Told you!

Martha: No! Look!

* Joker in a Barbie car with loads of money*

Rose: Holy Cow Joker! You really rob The Bank of America!

Joker: Yes. I did. I took money for  
me and then burn the rest of the to make chaos.

Doctor: What did you do? Use Malabo Barbie's flamethrower.

Joker: Say! How do you know? Bruce, here is your idiotic doll.

Bruce: I was wanting Hawaii Wanthackalugg Barbie!

Joker: Take it or leave it!

Bruce: Fine!

Keven: So that's it! We turn small, Joker robs a bank, we sit here  
eating candy. That's our Adventure for today!?

Doctor: Yap! That's about it.

Joker: Now we need to fit this in the TARDIS.

Doctor: I'm sorry Joker. I'm so sorry.

Rose and Martha: Oh that's not good

Joker: What?

Doctor: Joker! Think about it! Your money is bigger than you. Bruce's  
Barbie doll is bigger than him. Which isn't surprising.

Bruce: Hey! Don't make fun of me and Leila!

Doctor: And! The Barbie car it big.

Joker: So what's your point? Are you * chuckles* saying can't fit in the TARDIS.

Doctor: No! Not at all. But think about it . Martha did you feel  
anything when we turned small?

Martha: No.

Doctor: Oh yes! So if we took everything you stole in the TARDIS-

Bruce: Leila won't feel any thing! Oh the crime!

Doctor: No.

Martha: They would be hard to take out of the TARDIS.

Doctor: No! Well yes but only that barbie car.

Joker: Then we leave it. I stole it anyways.

Doctor: No! Joker you don't get it. See the particles and the wave  
electrons make the TARDIS small and that include the things inside-

Joker: So what's your point?

Doctor: But! When things go back through that are normal size will be  
bigger than it's normal size.

Rose: So that means your money will still be taller than you, and your  
Leila will be the same!

Doctor: Ha!

Joker: Well this has been an unexpected failure

Keven: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired of being small.

Martha: Lets go back to the TARDIS.

Bruce: Can I still bring Leila?

Everyone: NO!

Bruce: Then can we go to Texas?

* Camera cuts off *


	4. Planet Steveyest

Alfred: Why hello there. We are today on a farm.

*Martha chases a six legged pig*

Alfred: On another planet.

* Bruce comes into view with baseball bat *

Bruce: Kill that chicken!!

Alfred: Be carefully Master Bruce! It's bigger than you!

Bruce: Hazza! Take that!

*Doctor and Keven come in front of the camera*

Keven: That's it! Hit it him again! Your winning!

Doctor: Are you cheering for the chicken?

Keven: I was shouting to Rose.

Doctor: Oh. What's she doing?

Keven: She beating up Joker.

Doctor: Go Rose!

*Martha run across the camera again chasing the pig*

Alfred: Bruce I don't think you should be doing that!

Bruce: I'm not giving up!! I'm going to have chicken tonight!!

Keven: Should we tell him the chicken isn't a chicken. That it is a  
roster and it's more aggressive.

Bruce: Ahh! The chickens got a sword!

* Bruce jogs in front and out the camera*

Doctor: Na! He'll figure it out.

*Bruce change outfits and is now Batman*

Batman: Chicken! Meet your worst nightmare!

Doctor: Or not.

* Rose and Joker walks in-view with missing teeth from Joker and a new  
traveler*

Rose: Hey! Guess who we found hustling a time agent.

Doctor: Oh No!

* Batman is wresting the roster with a grand slam and Martha chasing  
the pig *

Batman in background: You like that chicken!

Jack: Did he just call that roster a chicken?

Rose: Yeah and why is he wearing that ridicule's outfit?

Alfred: Long story.

Doctor: How the heck are you here on the planet of Steveyest?

Jack: I was hiding in Rose suite case.

Rose: I don't have a suite case.

Jack: Well their was a nurses outfit in it.

Joker: Hey! Why were in my suite case?!

Jack: Sorry! I thought it was Rose! By the way. I owe you 35$

Joker: Oh great! You put on my nurse outfit and rip it. That's just  
great!

Jack: No... I ate all your teddy grams.

Joker: Well *licks his lips* I guest I have to kill you now.

*Jack stares to laugh*

Joker: I was serious

Batman: I finally got the chicken.

Joker: Not now!

Jack: Your not serious.

Rose: Um Yes he is.

Jack: You wouldn't kill me. You just got beaded by a girl.

Joker: Yes I will and Batman here can tell you how many people I've  
killed. Bats

Bruce: I don't see any Batman here sorry.

Doctor: OK knock it off you two. Let's not try to make a mess on old  
Garfield's farm

* Martha still chasing the pig and slides into mud*

Rose: I'm not trying to rain on anyones parade here but why were you  
in a suite case?

Jack: Well I wanted to come and joint you guys.

Joker: Well Mister sneaky weirdo who likes my teddy grams I think we  
should rip you from limb to limb and throw you in a ditch.

Doctor: Well I don't know about that but we have a lot of people  
already-

Jack: Well that's not a really good answer.

Joker: See kid no one wants you.

Doctor: I second that emotion

Jack: Rose?

Rose: I'm going to help Martha

Jack: You three other guys

Keven: I'm sorry but I don't think I know you so I'm just going to  
say.....

Joker: Here let me give you a hint. It rhymes with NOise.

Keven: And that's suppose to mean?! Your suppose to give me the  
answer!! Not how good looking your noise is!

* Joker slaps his head in silence*

Old Garfield: Who was out their chasing my pig

* Joker pulls Garfield out*

Keven: What do you think their talking about?

Doctor: Who knows.

Jack: So what's are you guys doing next?

Doctor: We've been thinking about pranking the Dale-

Old Garfield: Alright boy! This girl here-

Joker: Man

Old Garfield: What?

Joker: I'm a man

Old Garfield: Are you sure?

Joker: Yes I'm positive!

Old Garfield: This Guy here tells me that your in love with my daughter.

Jack: I am!?

Old Garfield: Yes so you are taking my beautiful girl to the prom.

Jack:What?!

* the ugly girl comes out with a pig face nose*

Jack: Holy Junk! Joker!

Joker: I hear my name but can't understand why I hear it.

Doctor: Oh good one!

Ginger: Hello Father.

Old Garfield: Hello dear. This fine man is taking you to the prom.

Ginger: Finally someone has ask me.

*Rose and Martha come in with the six legs pig*

Martha: Why didn't you guys come and... Holy Muffins! (drops pig)  
What's that on your Face!? It looks like a bee stung you and left a  
freaky nose! A Big Huge Freaky Nose!

Joker: Are you done?

Martha: Sorry. My names Martha.

Ginger: G-Ginger.

Doctor: Well that's done now. Ginger. nice name.

Joker: Well don't mind us, were just now leaving.

Rose: Jack I just want you to know something.

Jack: Yeah!

Rose: E-Y-Z! Bye!

*All enter TARDIS*

Martha: Hey Rose, Whats X-Y-Z?

Rose: Examine Your Zipper

Joker: Oh! So that's what you told me to do earlier.

Bruce: Who wants fried chicken in Texas!?

Doctor: Sure!

Bruce: Your serous!? We could go to Texas. On our next episode!

Doctor: Yap! Only if you do one thing for me.

Bruce: Anything to go to Texas!

* Later on*

Daleks 1: **_WE WILL EXTERMINATE ALL OF THE COWS ON PLANET STEVEYEST  
BE-FOR THEY EVEN NO-DIS._**

*Phone rings*

Daleks 2: **_WHO IS IT?! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!_**

Random guy: Yeah, I'd like to order your delouse 8 cheese pizza.  
With extra anchovies.

Daleks 3: **_WE HAVE NO PIZZA! NOW YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!_**

Random guy: Wait! I think we also need some coke. Does coke sound good  
everyone!?

Daleks 1: **_YOU WILL HAVE NO COKE FOR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED WHEN WE  
FIND YOU!!'_**

Random guy: That's great. It better be here in the next 30 min. or I'm  
not paying you.*hangs up phone*

Daleks 3: **_THIS IS TO MUCH PRESSER!!  
WE HAVE NO CHEESE!!!_**

Daleks 2: **_AND I'M ALLERGIC TO ANCHOVIES._**

All Daleks**: _AHHH!_**

*Somewhere in time and space*

Martha: So when is the pizza getting here?

Rose: There is no pizza Martha. Remember, it was a prank.

Bruce: What?! I thought I was calling DOMINOES.

Doctor: Yeah. Forgot to tell you that. At least you still have the  
roaster.

Bruce: Yeah, that's-  
Wait! That's a Roaster!!

*Camera cuts off*


End file.
